


Bedtime Story

by stealingpotatoes



Series: Swans and Crows [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: (...somebody should probably tell her), F/M, Fluff, I guess this is lowkey a fantasy/ medieval au lmao?, Pre-Canon, Pre-Dishonored (Video Game), also emily really wants her mother and corvo to get together..., and there’s some somft corvojess at the end - just thought i’d let you know, there’s a DRAGON in the story, this is really dumb but i love it & had a lot of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealingpotatoes/pseuds/stealingpotatoes
Summary: Emily decides that it’s her turn to tell Corvo & Jessamine a bedtime story. The characters in said story seem... a little familiar.
Relationships: Corvo Attano & Emily Kaldwin, Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin, Emily Kaldwin & Jessamine Kaldwin
Series: Swans and Crows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796710
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> This sprouted from a conversation in the [Duki Luki Mitosis lab DH server](https://ignorethispotatoplease.tumblr.com/post/621937997285343232/ignorethispotatoplease-corruptedbonecharm), which is a great server that you should join.  
> Also reminder that I have the proof-reading skills of a blind rat.

“Can you tell me a story? Pleeeaase?” Emily begged her mother and Corvo, gripping her blue bedsheets that she was tucked into. The seven-year-old was wearing her frilly white nightgown and an incredibly cute expression that neither of them could say no to. 

“One story” Jessamine smiled, sitting on Emily’s bedside. 

Emily grinned and turned to Corvo, who was standing about a step away from her bed, “Could you tell me the story of how you won the Blade Verbena?”

Corvo folded his arms and tilted his head, “Again? I told you that last night.”

Emily nodded enthusiastically.

“Why don’t you pick something different, my little cygnet?” Jessamine suggested.

Emily pouted, then scrunched up her face, deep in thought for a few moments. She perked up, “I’ll tell _you_ a bedtime story.”

“Uh-” Jessamine started- “Why don’t I--”

“No. I’m telling you a bedtime story,” Emily sat up in bed. “You have to sit down,” Emily glanced between Jessamine and the floor. 

“It can’t last too long though, you do need to go to sleep soon,” Jessamine warned. 

“Yes, yes,” Emily nodded, “Now sit down!” she pointed to the floor. 

Corvo smiled and huffed at Emily’s order to Jessamine. The two of them shared a glance, silently saying _“well I suppose we have to”,_ before moving to sit down on the floor next to each other. 

Emily lifted her bedsheets up and sat cross-legged, facing her ‘audience’. She paused for a moment, then exaggeratedly cleared her throat, “Once upon a time there was a knight, a queen, and a princess. They all lived in the kingdom of… uhh- Bunwall.”

“Bunwall?” Jessamine asked.

“Bunwall,” Emily replied, nodding with the utmost seriousness.

Corvo and Jessamine shared another amused look. 

“Now let me tell the story!” Emily exclaimed.

_The Knight, Queen and Princess lived in their tall castle in Bunwall. It was a grand stone castle, with many parapets and towers._

_The Queen was holding a banquet for something that merited a banquet in its honour. The Grand Banquet Hall was filled with music and dancing and everything was jolly._ _Everything except the Princess, that is. She was not having a good time, because banquets and balls were, in her opinion, absolutely terrible and incredibly boring. She would much rather have been doing literally anything else. But no, she was sitting here, bored out of her mind._

_Suddenly, a mighty roar shook the castle!_ _The merry music stopped. Everyone halted and tensed up at the noise, and a sickening silence fell upon the room._

_An enormous green dragon smashed through the windows, scattering glass everywhere and leaving a huge dragon-shaped hole in the wall!_

“Oh my, a dragon?” Jessamine put her hand over her chest. 

“Yes! A DRAGON!” Emily threw her arms in the air. 

_Everyone screamed and ran to flee or hide as the Dragon breathed its fiery breath into the air. the Dragon was monstrous. It stood almost as tall as the high ceiling, with massive, sharp, scaly wings spread out wide. Its fierce eyes looked as if a fire burned behind them._

_“Roar! I’m here to destroy Bunwall!” the Dragon boomed._

_The Knight unsheathed his sword and spun it in his hand, “Not if I have anything to say about it!”_

_The Knight certainly did have something to say about it; he dashed forward with his sword and struck the Dragon on its chest, avoiding the beast’s attacks. But the Dragon didn’t seem all that fazed by the hit, and the sword did little against the Dragon’s thick scales. The Knight fought on nonetheless._

_The Dragon, as unfazed as it was, fought back as strong as ever. The Knight dodged many of the Dragon’s attacks. Alas, the Knight was fast, but he wasn’t fast enough, and the Dragon was too powerful! the Dragon swung its mighty tail and smacked the Knight into the wall._

_Everyone gasped at the sight of the noble Knight defeated._

_“Princess! You must save us!” the Queen cried._

_The Princess pulled out her sword and—_

“Woah- where’d the Princess get a sword?” Corvo interrupted. 

“She had it the whole time! Um… The Knight gave it to her for her birthday...” Emily said, “Now stop interrupting!”

Corvo put his hands up in a mock-surrender.

_The Princess pulled out her sword that she had the whole time and also got from the Knight for her birthday and ran at the Dragon, yelling a war cry. She struck and she dodged with grace and precision that the Kingdom had never seen before. the Dragon tried to hit her with its blazing firebreath and sharp tail, but she artfully flipped out of the way of its attacks._

_The Princess’ hits, like the Knight's, didn’t seem as if they were doing much to injure the Dragon. But they did seem to be tiring it out._

_“Princess! It’s working!” the Queen shouted to her daughter._

_The Princess continued to fight the Dragon with unbelievable skill and prowess. None of the Dragon’s attacks were even getting close to hitting her!_

_“Roar! How are you so… awesome?” the Dragon asked, breathless and amazed._

_“I just am,” the Princess replied, her short hair flowing in the wind._

_the Dragon regarded the Princess in awe for a few moments before speaking, “I… I didn’t really want to destroy Bunwall… I actually really wanted a hug. But no-one would give me one.”_

_The Princess considered his words for a moment. “I will give you a hug,” she said, sounding as regal as her mother, the Queen, “But first you have to say sorry to the Knight.”_

_the Dragon turned to the Knight, who was slowly getting up from the floor, “Sorry, the Knight.”_

_the Dragon looked back to the Princess, and she gave him a satisfactory nod. He lowered his large and scaly dragon head towards the Princess and she gave him a big hug._

“Aww,” Jessamine smiled softly.

“I said stop interrupting!” Emily exclaimed, “I’m not done yet!”

“Yeah, stop interrupting,” Corvo smirked, looking at Jessamine.

Emily shot a grumpy look at the both of them before continuing. 

_The room erupted in applause at the Princess’ heroics. Everyone, including the Knight and Queen, was amazed at her skill and how she saved Bunwall._

_After the banquet-ball, the Queen formally knighted her daughter, and the Princess got an incredibly nice suit of armour and another sword. She and the Dragon, an amazing team of best friends, went on to protect Bunwall better than anyone had before._

_And the Knight and the Queen kissed and got married!_

“-the end,” Emily said. She looked between Corvo and Jessamine expectantly.

Jessamine was confused for a moment before she realised what Emily was expecting. “ _Emily,_ ” she chided.

“And the Knight and the Queen kissed! Come on!” 

Corvo and Jessamine gave Emily almost identical _‘really?’_ looks.

“I won’t go to bed unless you kiss!” Emily said firmly.

 _“Emily,”_ Corvo and Jessamine said in unison, flatly. 

Emily pouted and dramatically dropped her shoulders.

“That’s enough storytelling for tonight,” Jessamine smiled, standing up, “It’s bedtime.”

Corvo pushed himself to his feet too, “It was a very good story.”

Emily grinned, “If you put me to bed tomorrow, I’ll tell you PART TWO!” 

“We’ll try our best to,” Jessamine said genuinely.

Corvo smiled in agreement. 

“Part two’s even better than part one!” Emily said excitedly with a dramatic hand motion.

“Oh?” Corvo tilted his head slightly.

“But I can’t tell you what happens because it’s a secret,” Emily whispered.

Corvo nodded understandingly.

“Actually- I can tell you the story now!” Emily beamed. 

“No, you can’t, because it’s time to go to sleep,” Jessamine folded her arms and smiled. 

“Yeah- bedtime,” Corvo agreed.

Emily sighed. She reached her arms out, and Corvo moved forward and leant down to give her a hug, as he always did. “Goodnight Em,” Corvo said.

“Goodnight Corvo,” Emily yawned as Corvo pulled away from the hug. She flopped onto her side and awkwardly moved her crossed legs so they were flat out too. Then she lifted her legs up so she could tuck herself in under her sheets.

Jessamine pulled Emily’s blankets up a little and leant down to kiss her cheek, “Sleep well,”

“Mm. Goodnight,” Emily wiped the kiss off her cheek, like she did every time someone kissed her, and settled into her blankets. 

-

“She’s going to figure it out soon,” Jessamine said, as Corvo shut the door to the Empress’ apartments behind them. 

“Going to? I think she already has,” Corvo huffed.

Jessamine stopped for a moment, not quite looking at anything, “It _is_ cute,” 

Corvo stayed silent, prompting Jessamine to explain what she meant. 

“That Emily thinks she can make us kiss with a story” Jessamine smiled, “And how badly she wants us to get together,” she looked at Corvo. 

“Mm,” Corvo hummed in agreement, “She’s about… eleven years too late though.”

Jessamine laughed a little. The two of them settled into a comfortable silence for a few moments. 

Jessamine made to walk off, but Corvo caught her hand and pulled her towards him almost as if they were dancing. He wrapped his arms around Jessamine’s waist, pulling her closer to him, “Y’know, the Knight never did get that kiss from the Queen…”

Jessamine draped her arms around Corvo’s shoulders. She tilted her head and smiled playfully, “No, no, I think they did kiss at the end.”

“I don’t remember that part,” Corvo furrowed his brow, smirking, “You’ll have to remind me of what happened.” 

“I suppose I will,” Jessamine laughed slightly, looking into Corvo’s eyes. Then she moved a hand to Corvo’s face and went on her tip-toes. Corvo leant down to bridge the gap between them, and they kissed, softly and slowly. 

“Is that better?” Jessamine asked with a raised eyebrow, voice barely above a whisper. 

Corvo smiled, and Jessamine couldn’t help herself from smiling too. “I love you,” Jessamine said, her voice still quiet, as if speaking too loudly might ruin the moment. 

“I love you too,” Corvo replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it!!


End file.
